Way of the Samurai
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Very pointless AuronYojimbo. If you like aeonhuman action, you should enjoy it.


Way of the Samurai

By: KellyCRocker59

Okay, this is COMPLETELY PWP, so expect NO plot. Hope you enjoy, though.

* * *

Two blades crashed together as the night was alight with fireflies. Auron's brow was furrowed as he slashed again at Yojimbo, the samurai aeon dodging swiftly. The human and aeon had sparred on numerous occasions, both finding the other worthy of combat. The man backed away and then did a powerful swing, the aeon countering and hitting the human bluntly on the side.

Auron grunted and fell. His body was covered in sweat, his shirt having been removed for better training. He stood on his knees, looking up at the samurai in defeat. Yojimbo reached down with a hard hand and gripped Auron's chin.

"The only human worthy of combat against me." He said.

The human watched as Yojimbo pulled his hand away and moved it in the direction of his dog, the animal sitting patiently on the sidelines. Yojimbo pointed to the dog and then at Auron, the pet racing at the human.

Auron fell onto his back as the dog tackled him, his good arm going behind his head as he watched the dog yank at the ties and belts on his pants quickly. The animal got it done and pulled it down, revealing an erect manhood, silvery brown curls surrounding the base.

Auron grunted as the dog began lapping madly at his shaft, looking up at Yojimbo from behind his glasses. The samurai was removing his clothing, his shirt already gone, his fingers working on his belts and ties, his bare chest hard and a tannish shade. The man gripped the dog's head gently, callused fingers digging into the fur as the pet's teeth gently grazed along the manhood.

Yojimbo finally finished removing his clothes, and the dog pulled away. Auron looked up at the aeon, his hard flesh muscular and like rock. His completely naked body was beautiful, a tannish orange shade being the color of the skin.

The samurai got on his knees and pulled Auron's pants completely off, eyes locked with the human's. Auron laid there completely docile as Yojimbo pulled one of the man's legs up near his shoulder, tilting Auron so that his bad arm was off the ground.

The aeon used his other hand to spit in and then slide into Auron's hole in preparation, the human grunting as he was lightly penetrated. Yojimbo drug his nail lightly along the inside of Auron's hole, the man gasping as he did so. The aeon smiled as Auron rocked his hips soundlessly against one and then two of the samurai's fingers.

Yojimbo removed his fingers and then leaned forward, the wet hole ready. The aeon slid his inhumanly large shaft into Auron, and both men grunted. Auron gripped the dirt tightly with his good hand as he looked into the small lake beside them, the water flowing quickly. Yojimbo plunged further and further into the human's depths, searching for something that would make the man gasp in pleasure.

He found it instantly. Auron arched his back and gasped, turning his eyes back to the aeon. Yojimbo pulled out slightly then thrust back in, burying himself inside of the man and hitting the human's prostate again. Auron shoved his hips back against Yojimbo's, both of the normally stoic men grunting loudly at the erotic sensation.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the small area, not escaping the small dirt arena as the trees absorbed the noise. Yojimbo, normally not very sweaty, was covered in sweat as he made love to the human, his hard hips bruising Auron's flesh ones. It didn't seem to bother Auron as the man shoved back against Yojimbo's thrusts, craving more of the pleasure that coursed through him.

The two males were both panting as the thick night air turned thicker with their sweat. Auron's hips became slick with his sweat, Yojimbo able to shove against the human more powerfully. The man's hair stuck to his face, Auron trying to push it back wit his good hand but not succeeding.

Auron reached up suddenly and threw his arm over Yojimbo's neck, muscular stomach flexing as he did so. The two men's lips pressed together fervently as Yojimbo took in Auron's powerful scent, strong body shivering at the smell.

Their lips parted and Yojimbo began to suck on Auron's neck, the fighter gasping and gripping the aeon's hair tightly. Their movements became erratic and they both met at the edge of their climax, ready to fall into the cascading waves of pleasure. The pressure that built up inside them was astounding, and then they let go, allowing themselves to freefall into bliss.

Auron groaned loudly, burying his face in the aeon's shoulder as semen splattered the men's toned chests. Yojimbo grunted loudly and tilted his head back, filling Auron with his sweet seed, the thick substance overflowing.

The samurai pulled out of the fighter, both males panting heavily. Auron collapsed on the dirt, Yojimbo fading into light and disappearing back to wherever he usually was. The man fell asleep there, returning to camp in the morning. It had been a good duel.


End file.
